


Golden Therapist

by LIERY



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIERY/pseuds/LIERY
Summary: 在一次伤口处理中，奥利维尔注意到了莱拉右手上的白色绷带。
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament & Lera "Finka" Melnikova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Golden Therapist

**Author's Note:**

> 生化组友情向，有夹带狮医私货(  
> 为所有阅读后可能产生的问题以及一切人物理解.上的不同造成的偏差提前道歉  
> 文笔并不很好，也许会有逻辑、视角以及各种意义上的问题，请见谅

莱拉把绷带在法国人擦伤的小臂上打了个结，用左手拍上他的手臂。  
“再有下次，我建议你直接去找古斯塔夫。”  
奥利维尔坐在她面前的椅子上，撇了撇嘴，举起那只裹着绷带的手臂，翻来覆去地看了起来。  
“我去过，”他说，“凯特布用酒精棉球给我消毒的时候总让我以为他试图用那小玩意儿谋杀我。”  
“那也不是你一直往这儿跑的理由，”莱拉转过身去，收起那个小小的医疗箱，缠着绷带的右手手掌搭在上面，“我告诉过你我并不专业。”  
“就目前来看，我觉得你挺专业的。”他说，“没比凯特布差上多少。”  
他本想说比凯特布还好上许多，但他知道莱拉从不买账。  
她看起来像被逗笑了，但又没真的笑起来。莱拉把他从椅子上轰起来，让他快些回去，别在这儿继续浪费她的时间。  
奥利维尔没什么意见。他站在门口时故意露出一个轻浮的表情，用法语向她说了句再见。莱拉看到那个了，但什么也没说。

莱拉似乎总是他们之中那个更成熟的。  
举例来说，奥利维尔有许多需要找她帮忙的时刻，但莱拉却不怎么向他寻求帮助。有一次，他听到德国人的闲谈。夹杂在英国式烤肠和啤酒的抱怨中，莫妮卡提到有一次她和莱拉一起健身。他路过时，正好讲到她跑到双脚打颤也不愿意从跑步机上下来的故事。  
奥利维尔很快就离开了。  
那个下午，他在训练场遇到莱拉。红色短发的白俄女孩儿正在热身，从子弹到激素，挨个检查自己的装备。  
她看到奥利维尔走进门来，用空着的左手把他拍得往前趔趄两步，用带俄国口音的英语笑问他是不是吃坏了肚子。  
一点儿也看不出像是会双腿打着颤、体力不支，从跑步机上摔下来的样子。  
她看起来就像一个时刻上紧发条的机器，永远不会轻易停下。  
法国人停在走廊里，低下头看向小臂上那个利落的结。  
他想起莱拉，想起她手掌上缠着的绷带。

第二天早餐的时候，奥利维尔端着自己那份餐盘坐到了莱拉身边。  
“嘿，”他起了个头，“天气不错。”  
白俄罗斯人没有抬头，她继续吃着那份算不上丰盛的午餐，回了一个“早”。  
“他们完全可以把厨师换成法国人，”奥利维尔说，“你不这样想吗？”  
“是啊，”莱拉把沙拉放进嘴里，“当然。”  
他让莱拉干巴巴的回复哽了一下，用了一小会儿才把喉咙里的炒蛋咽下去。莱拉把头埋得很低，奥利维尔只能看到她眉心上的纹路和圆润的鼻头。  
他的话好像从她的左边耳朵进去，又马上从右边出来。莱拉心不在焉，甚至没反驳他。在往常，她会开一些法式甜点的玩笑，再说些和伏特加有关的笑话。  
他很少见到莱拉这样。  
他端过牛奶喝了一口，把手握拳挡在脸侧咳了一声，尽量不让它听起来太假。盘子里盛了炒蛋和培根，英国人的早餐突然变得比以往更加难以下咽。  
直到早餐时间结束，莱拉都没有再说一句话。她端着盘子大步离开，奥利维尔也准备推开椅子追上去。  
“奥利维尔，”吉尔斯突然从旁边叫住他，“早安，你怎么样？”  
“吉尔斯，早安。”他意图起身，但吉尔斯带着友善的微笑和关心在他面前坐了下来。“我很好。”  
古斯塔夫本和他一起，在盾兵坐下后，他带着艾玛一起去了稍远的桌子。奥利维尔转头看了一眼，朱利安正坐在那里。  
他在吉尔斯坐下之后就放弃了追赶莱拉。女孩的身影被他山一样高大的长官挡了个结结实实。他看不到走廊上的状况，但莱拉大概已经走远了。  
吉尔斯没有停留太久。他像以前在队伍里的时候一样，嘱咐他一些应当注意的事。现在他们彼此都是同事，吉尔斯也知道这个，但他改不掉他的老习惯，特别是对奥利维尔。他在古斯塔夫向他招手的时候终于起身了。他没有回头看，但一定是古斯塔夫。因为吉尔斯脸上露出有些难为情的表情，用法语向他说了句再见。

奥利维尔躺在床上，嘈杂的摇滚乐从他耳机里传来。他在心里盘算着模拟训练结束的时间，好能在宿舍门口抓到莱拉。  
吃完早餐后，他去了训练室。乔丹正在打靶，看到他进来，用那种美国西部式的口音向他打了个招呼。奥利维尔突然失去了开枪打上些什么的动力，他抬起胳膊朝乔丹挥挥手，坐在那儿看着美国人练习。他枪法很准，那些烧伤并没对他射击的准度造成任何影响。  
奥利维尔没待多久，在乔丹问他是否真的不想赌上晚餐来一局比赛的时候，他离开了训练室。  
摇滚乐并不能在这一时刻帮上什么忙。合着一段精彩的贝斯独奏，奥利维尔又想起莱拉手上那截白色的绷带。  
昨天他去找莱拉的时候，她正在把绷带往自己手掌上裹。他本来不想去的，但格蕾丝在模拟训练结束时路过他，一边鼓捣她的宝贝平板，一边用一种诡异的语气叹息。唉，挫伤事小，感染事大。噢，为什么不去找古斯塔夫？我可没在影射任何事。  
彼时奥利维尔让她闭嘴，说这种类型的挫伤不可能导致感染。  
而格蕾丝南露出一个不怀好意的笑容。她说，你绝不会想知道每年有多少人死于“不可能导致感染”的挫伤的。  
不管那是格蕾丝南的恐吓式恶作剧，还是她别出心裁的关心，那都起作用了。奥利维尔在原地站了一会儿，随后转身朝另一个走廊走去。格蕾丝立刻明白过来他要去的方向不是医务室，在背后提高音量，说看来你的确害怕医生。  
奥利维尔则扯着嗓子让她闭嘴，把韩国人的笑声远远地抛在脑后，朝莱拉的宿舍走去。

他按下暂停键。  
莱拉的手掌不是在演习的时候受伤的。  
他之所以知道，是因为莱拉离开之前拍了他的肩膀，同一只手，在他的肩上。莱拉似乎没想到他的突然造访，用绷带在手上随便缠了两圈。桌上的东西很乱，少了一只杯子，医疗箱还放在外面，她用扭开瓶盖的酒精给他消毒。  
莱拉看起来不想说，所以他没有问。

傍晚的余晖从窗缝里洒落下来，金色的柔光把奥利维尔从梦里叫醒。床头的闹钟显示现在是5点10分，离晚饭还有段时间，稍微有些尴尬的节点。  
训练正在10分钟以前结束。  
奥利维尔从床上爬起来，侧过头揉揉眼睛。窗外的树叶被风拂过，发出一阵轻柔的响声。  
他走到盥洗台，用冷水洗了把脸，从浴室出来时随手从椅背上顺了件外套，拿起旁边的围巾在脖子上裹了两圈。英国初冬的傍晚总是湿冷的，感冒在这种时节可不是什么好受的体验。  
没花上太长时间，奥利维尔出门时，闹钟显示现在正好是5点15。  
走出门外的第二秒，冷风刚刚接触到法国人高挺的鼻梁，他立刻后悔刚才没再多加一件衣服。正如他所想，湿冷，并且恶毒。这就是他能用来形容英国初冬傍晚的所有词语了。  
他到达女孩儿们的宿舍门口时，遇到了格蕾丝。她和另外两个亚洲女孩儿走在一起。  
“嘿，”格蕾丝笑眯眯的，“挫伤怎么样了？”  
“不关你事，”奥利维尔大步走开，“它好得很。”  
“真可惜，”韩国女孩儿追上他，“听不到你因为酒精消毒而哀嚎的惨叫声。”  
“见鬼，”奥利维尔停下来，因为寒冷而在颧骨上有一抹红色，“那不是我的问题，我解释了有大概一千遍了，格蕾丝南，任何人被用那样的力道做酒精消毒都会忍不住尖叫出声的！”  
他发誓他听到今川由美子在远处没忍住笑了一声。  
“…该死。”奥利维尔抬手随便抓了两下后脑，金棕色的头发被揉得乱七八糟。他的脸上窜起一股可疑的热度，转身离开的同时开始短暂地恨古斯塔夫。  
“如果你找莱拉，”格蕾丝在他身后大声说，“她这会儿估计已经回到宿舍了。”  
“但愿她能温柔地对待你的伤伤（boo boo）吧，大宝宝。”  
奥利维尔背对着她比了个不太文明的手势。

莱拉的宿舍在二楼，楼梯左手边的第一个房间。基地宿舍里的灯光算不上明亮，有些昏暗的暖光让所有物体的边缘都趋于模糊。当他踏上二楼的第一个台阶时，从楼上传来一些奇怪的巨响。像是什么东西摔碎在地板上，夹杂着一些低沉的嘶吼。  
莱拉的房间在那个方向。  
奥利维尔三步并作两步，大步迈上楼梯，跑到她的房间门口。金属的门板上挂着一个门牌，上面写着201。他曾经很多次推开这扇门，带着或内疚或难为情的心态，还有许多大大小小的轻微伤口。  
莱拉正躺在那块暖色的地毯上，右手手掌上的伤口迸裂开来，周围有许多玻璃碎片，桌上的杯具又少了一只。  
有血流下来，不止从莱拉的手掌。  
“圣母玛利亚啊…”奥利维尔显然被吓到了，他避开地上的打碎的杯子和散落的物件，平日里莱拉把它们打理得井井有条，“莱拉，发生什么了？”  
红色短发的女孩伏在地面上，捏紧拳头，颤抖着流下眼泪，顺着刀疤，顺着鼻尖，滴落到沾了血的地毯上。  
那些像动物一样的声音，它们来自莱拉。她的牙齿咬着自己的嘴唇，从喉咙深处发出更多痛苦的哀嚎。  
奥利维尔的眉毛拧在一起。他单膝跪在莱拉面前，袖子拉过手掌，用手掌一侧把周围的玻璃碎片推到远处。  
这真的是一个超出他预想范围的棘手情况。莱拉从来都是那个可靠的人。从他认识莱拉那天开始，白俄罗斯人一次也没有在他面前流露出脆弱的情绪。  
他不知道这种时候应该怎么样才好，安抚别人通常不是他的工作，而属于他们同情心过剩的好医生。奥利维尔·弗莱蒙特简直是现下最不应该出现在此情此景的人物。  
法国人叹了口气，扶着莱拉的肩膀，把她从地上轻轻扶起来。幸好没有玻璃碎片扎进她的身体里。他小心地检视她的手臂，以及其它裸露在外面的皮肤。只有小臂上，有一处轻微的划伤。  
“莱拉，”他轻声叫她的名字，“莱拉，看着我。”  
“告诉我，发生什么了？”  
莱拉的眼睛越过奥利维尔的肩膀，看向更远处的墙壁。模糊中她能看到那里小小的裂缝，来自于上一次她摔碎在墙上的杯子。  
她至少止住眼泪了，但手掌上的伤口依旧在往下滴血。  
她没想到奥利维尔会来。  
要说有谁最不应该了解她的神经疾病会如何恶化，那个人会是奥利维尔。  
近来她在失去自己的感觉，就像是每一次锻炼到极致而胸口发痛但她却意识不到那是因为疾病还是体能透支，她手掌的伤口现在微微发麻，只是发麻，竟然感觉不到一丝一毫的刺痛。她在努力，古斯塔夫在努力，还有更多人，他们也在努力。但她还是害怕，她也会怕的。  
疾病正在吞噬她。  
奥利维尔不应该了解这些。  
莱拉一言不发。  
高大的法国人看着红头发的白俄罗斯人，眉头皱成一个小小的山包，发出一声长长的叹息。  
莱拉被揽进一个温暖又干爽的怀抱。  
奥利维尔刻意避开了她手臂上的伤口，轻轻拍着她的脊背。他不是很熟练，把握不好拍打的力度，也无法保持一个稳定的节奏。莱拉能猜到奥利维尔会如何哄他年幼的儿子，大约也会是这样，有些尴尬，带有许多不知道如何表达的关心和爱。  
“没事了，没事了，（there there）”奥利维尔温暖厚实的手掌隔着衣服缓慢地拍着莱拉的后背，“没事了，莱拉。”  
“我在这儿呢。”  
法国人的拥抱比看上去还要安心许多。洗衣液的气味，还有淡淡的古龙水香味，从莱拉的鼻尖吸入肺部，再由一次深而缓的呼吸吐出来。  
她过速的心率趋于平缓。  
奥利维尔的体温透过布料传到莱拉的皮肤，稍微有些偏高，考虑到他应该走了一小段路，这很正常。  
莱拉闭着眼睛，逐渐回到一个正常的状态。她不再发出更多没有规律的轻微颤抖。奥利维尔把手放在女孩的背部，随着她的呼吸，产生一些小小的起伏。  
莱拉的手掌正停止往下滴血，但麻木的痛感依旧存在于她伤口的每一个末端。  
神经病变也不会因此放过她。  
“谢谢你，”莱拉说，用完好的那只手拍了拍奥利维尔，“我没事了。”  
像一个信号，奥利维尔马上放开了她，回到一种平时的安全距离。他不怎么和他的俄罗斯特种部队同事有这样的身体接触，他们会用手互相拍对方的肩膀，会开玩笑似地来上两次碰拳，但拥抱并不常有，奥利维尔和莱拉都不是那种习惯拥抱的人。法国人的脸上有一些可疑的红色，他屏着呼吸维持原样在那里待了一会儿，空气好像凝结在一起，让人连视线都无处安放。  
他眼神下移，莱拉的伤口在他的目光从一块碎玻璃移到另一块碎玻璃的时候安静地闯进他的眼底。  
她手臂上的血顺着小臂流到掌根，血痕发干，已经开始凝固。但掌心上那道细长的伤口，皮肉有些朝外翻出来。周边发紫，有干裂的疤痕，明显已经愈合过一次。莱拉的指尖上也有血迹，但奥利维尔看不到明显的外伤。  
莱拉动了动左手手掌，把它转朝面向膝盖的方向。  
法国人突然回神，清了清嗓子，抬手抓了两下后脑的金发。结结巴巴地嚷着站起身来，说要去拿医疗箱。

“所以现在轮到你给我包扎伤口了？”莱拉坐在沙发上，看着奥利维尔金棕色的发旋，用有些干哑的声音试着说了两句玩笑话，“看来付出还是能得到回报的。”  
沾了酒精的棉球轻轻擦过莱拉的皮肤，白俄罗斯人一声不吭。奥利维尔抬起头来看她，挑起一边的眉毛。  
“随时愿意为您效劳，女士。”  
莱拉发出两声低低的笑声。  
奥利维尔做得还不错，这让莱拉稍微有些吃惊。考虑到他经常往这儿跑，寻求一些免费无痛（奥利维尔的说法）的医疗服务。  
“你知道，”他在莱拉的手掌上给绷带打了个漂亮的结，“我曾经做过一段时间救援兵。”  
“那为什么你不自己包扎？”莱拉说，“你又不喝伏特加，你当这里是野战医院？”  
奥利维尔大笑两声，一边反驳她一边说那只是因为他宿舍里没有准备医疗箱。  
“而且，”他拍拍莱拉的掌根，起身去收拾桌上的小箱子，“你明白，我不能喝酒。”  
“我知道，”莱拉说，“只是例行埋怨一下。”  
“亚历山大能喝伏特加，”她说，“并且不会扫兴。”  
“但你和奥利维尔在一起，”法国人盖上医疗箱的盖子，把它放回原位，“就只能喝咖啡。”  
白俄罗斯人对他翻了个白眼。  
奥利维尔把碎掉的杯子打扫干净，又把掉在地上的东西放回原来的位置。期间莱拉用带口音的英语大声抗议她是受伤不是残疾，而奥利维尔回她手掌受伤和残疾也差不远了。  
他重新蹲回莱拉面前。  
脸上横着一条刀疤的女孩儿除了有些红肿的眼周，看起来又回到了那种平时的状态。  
“你确定你没事吗？”  
“在你的拥抱过后？是的，没事了。”  
生理上？有事，但心理上，的确还好。  
法国人的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，显然难为情是一种需要时间发酵的情绪。他咳了两声——就像今天早餐时那样。  
奥利维尔一边扯自己的衣服下摆一边站起来，好像是突然又觉得耳后很痒，伸手去摸自己的耳朵。 “…呃，假如你没事，我就先走了。” 他顺势挠了两下后脑，朝门口的方向转身走去。 用一只脚不小心踩到另一只脚的方式。 莱拉看着他的背影，用能让他听见的音量大笑起来。这让奥利维尔转过来瞪了她一眼。 莱拉丝毫也没有收敛的意思，笑得几乎露出牙龈，让站在门边的奥利维尔气个半死。 也许将来某个时候，她会告诉他的。戈梅利、神经病变、这个温暖的拥抱对她来说到底意味着什么，还有他逃走时的背影是多么地尴尬而像一只小熊。 奥利维尔咂了下嘴，没再说什么，红着耳根带上了门，落荒而逃。奥利维尔离开后，莱拉好像还能闻到他身上那种干爽的味道，那种味道能让她想起一个温暖的春天，还有毛茸茸的大型动物。 就好像那种专门用来安抚人类的金毛治疗犬。 莱拉刚止住的笑声又重新响起来。而奥利维尔，显然还没有走远，在门外以一种恼羞成怒的方式让她别笑了。  
莱拉摸着手臂上白色的绷带，看着奥利维尔离开的方向，没有因此停止笑声。  
也许有一天，她会告诉他的。  
他是多么地像一只出色的金毛治疗犬（Golden Therapist）。

END.


End file.
